catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki:Character Art Project/Membership Nominations/Sucess 1
Maplefern - Vote Closed This vote has been closed. With 3 supporting votes and 0 non-supporting, Maplefern has become a senior warrior. Support 1. I think MAplefern should be a senior warrior. She makes good art. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 20:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) 2. I was thinking of nominating her myself. Midnightpelt ♥ 19:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) 3. I agree! she has beatiful art! Echo Rocks! My Talk! 19:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Against Nightshine - Vote Closed This vote has been closed. Nightshine had an equal number of supporting votes and non-supporting votes. All of the project leads agreed, so Nightshine has become a senior warrior. Support #Despite not being in the project very long, Nightshine has had a number of images approved (probably more than me) and gives great critique on others' images. I think she would be a great addition to the team. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:15, February 25, 2010 (UTC) #I agree. She would make a spledid senior warrior. SaintIce ♣ 03:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Against #Im sorry but she hasn't done a tortie. Poppy-Sky 18:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) #Sorry, but she hasn't been here long enough. She just joined! She was already good at WWiki PCA, but this is different. I'm sorry but we need to give her more time. The PCA members just don't nominate a senior warrior after a few weeks. LovefireValentines Day '10 17:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hawkfire98 - Vote Closed This vote has been closed. With 3 supporting votes and 1 non-supporting, Hawkfire98 has become a senior warrior. Support #Hawk has made many contributions to the project, as well as our warrior, apprentice, and BloodClan blanks. She would be a great senior warrior. Midnightpelt ♥ 13:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC)! #She does alot of blanks! And i think she would be very good! Echo-Wave 19:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) #I think Hawk would make a lovely senior warrior. She edited the project a lot, makes great blanks and chararts, and she posts useful cristim construments on images. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 19:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Against #Her blanks are great but she has only had 3 chararts approved. Once she gets more approved she could become a senior warrior--'Nightshine'Ü 19:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm123 - Vote Closed This vote has been closed. All supporting votes, Icestorm123 has become a senior warrior. Support #Iceh has many images approved and does great art --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what, I might hurt you. :D 21:02, April 12, 2010 (UTC) #Mistcloud 20:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) #You totally deserve this Icey. c: Midnightpelt ♥ 22:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC)! #I agree to! Totally worthy! Moonpelt ۞ 03:56, April 14, 2010 (UTC) #I agree. She gives good comments and has some awesome images approved.--Nightshine{ 01:08, April 20, 2010 (UTC) #I agree! I agree! I A-G-R-E-E! XD I think I got my point across. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 20:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) #Most definately :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Against Moonpelt1786 - Vote Closed This vote has been closed. All supporting votes, Moonpelt1786 has become a senior warrior. Support #I believe Moonpelt is ready to achieve this goal is because she (or he LOL) makes amazing chararts and posts useful comments on images. I feel she would handle the rights of a senior warrior well. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 01:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC) #I agree. Moonpelt makes some awesome images--Nightshine{ 01:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) #She is great at making cats! Mistcloud 10:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) #Despite being a newer user, Moonpelt has made just as many edits to this project as some of the older members. Moonpelt is always ready to give great advice, and makes wonderful images. Batwing | Dovefeather 19:53, April 28, 2010 (UTC)! #I agree; I think Moonpelt makes great chararts. And I think he'd make a great senior warrior :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:05, May 3, 2010 (UTC) #He definitely deserves this. Ravenflight 21:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Against Hawkfire98 - Voting Started August 16th; Will Be Ending August 30th Support: #I think Hawkfire definitely deserves senior warrior status; she's an experienced artist, and a great one at that ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) #Hawkey deserves this. She only had 2 characters approved, but so? This doesn't mean she can't become a senior warrrior. She gives good comments, and I think she would do well as a senior warrior. :D 12:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC) #GUMMY BEARS She should be a SW. sorry for randomness ,:) Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 16:25, August 17, 2010 (UTC) She's actually had five images approved, not including all the marvelous blanks she's done :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) #She should be a senior warrior. She has several images approved and nearly half the blanks on the site. [[User talk:ddevans96z|''-♜]][[User:ddevans96z|ðältøñ]] Category:Signatures 00:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes she is a great artist and gives great comments (Im an apprentice can i still vote?) 'BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 16:46, August 24, 2010 (UTC) '''With all positive votes and none negative, Hawkfire98 has become a senior warrior. Against: FirePelt's Medicine Cat Status Removal - Vote Closed This vote has been closed. With four supporting votes, no non-supporting votes, and one neutral vote, Firepelt's Medicine Cat Status has been removed Support: #Ok. FirePelt was an apprentice and she did TWO images then, Blue gave her SW status AND Medicine cat thingy. Now why the heck do we need the MC? I have done tons of images and I am not a SW. But Fire is. It's not fair at all. Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 23:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) #I agree. We never even had a vote for Fire to become the medicine cat. And I don't see the point in having one-- 00:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) #I'm sorry Fire, but I agree with Nightshine and Echo. The idea in general isn't all that bad; but we've had no need for graphs and diagrams since that post was created. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) #I, personally, have never cared for the idea of a medicine cat. There is absolutely no point, and Fire is not active all the time. Remove the status! :) HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 00:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Against: None Support: #I'm neutral FlashIn a Flash of light'' 18:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC)' Construction Worker - Ends October 23 - Vote Closed '''Support:' #Last post on CAP was July 24-- 02:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) #Agreed [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) #Agreed [[User:Hawkfire98|'''''HAWKFIRE98]] 15:02, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Crystalpearl - Ends October 23 - Vote Closed Support: #Last post on CAP was May 4-- 02:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) #Woah o.O Anyway, I second this[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) #D-aaa-ng [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 15:02, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Dovesong12 - Ends October 23 - Vote Closed '''Support:' #Last post on CAP was August 20-- 02:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) #Agreed [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) #Delete this. She's editing the project once more. :) [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 15:02, October 30, 2010 (UTC) She has not been added as an elder due to recent activity-- 18:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Echoheart - Ends October 23 - Vote Closed '''Support:' #Last post on CAP was April 1-- 02:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Mossstar101 - Ends October 23 - Vote Closed Support: #Last post on CAP was August 2-- 02:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Ravenflight92 - Ends October 23 - Vote Closed Support: #Last post on CAP was May 21-- 02:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) SnowStorm - Ends October 23 - Vote Closed Support: #Last post on CAP was July 11-- 02:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Sunnyfrost - Ends October 23 - Vote Closed Support: #Never posted on CAP-- 02:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Totallytawnypelt99 - Ends October 23 - Vote Closed Support: #Last post on CAP was August 15-- 02:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Zoe27 - Ends October 23 - Vote Closed Support: #Last post on CAP was August 10-- 02:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Category:Signatures Maplefern - Ends January 20 Support: #Her last edit to Character Project was July 18th, 2010. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:10, January 11, 2011 (UTC) #I sadly have to agree with this. I've rarely seen her on even when I was active. Hopefully she'll come back eventually but for now making her an elder seems like the best choice. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'back and ready for action ']] Category:Signatures 02:12, January 11, 2011 (UTC) #I agree-- 02:20, January 11, 2011 (UTC)I ag #I also agree Bird2011 02:22, January 11, 2011 (UTC) #I agree aswell. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:03, January 17, 2011 (UTC)